Maria Yagami
Maria Yagami is a character introduced in God Eater Online and later added to God Eater Resonant Ops. She's a member of Cradle stationed at the Himalayan Branch. Biography She lived in the same orphanage (a facility for children who could be compatible with God Arcs) as the Protagonist when they were young. She was one of the oldest there and took care of the younger ones. However, they all died with the exception of her and the Protagonist. At some point in time, she and Protagonist, moved to the Far East Branch, were she first began her days as a God Eater. Some time in 2074, she was then moved to the Far East's newly formed Cradle where she worked for another year. It was then that the Himalayan Branch send a request to receive more God Eaters, to which she was selected, though it meant she have would to leave her younger sibling behind. After learning that the Protagonist would soon, be arriving to the Himalayan Branch, she felt happy that soon, she would be reunited with the only family she had left. She was devoured by an abandoned God Arc which the Protagonist tried to use, and appeared to them as a spirit. Dialogue with NPCs describe she enjoyed helping everyone, but not so much when she had to do all of Godot's paperwork because he didn't want to do it himself. In the Himalayan Branch, people thought of her as everyone's big sister. It's also known, that before the protagonist's arrival, she would talk about them to everyone in the Himalayan Branch for long periods of time. Though everyone saw it as Maria showing how important the Protagonist was to her and that all her hard work was to protect them. She makes an appearance once more in the final battle, where she and the Protagonist take down Nebuchadnezzar once and for all. After defeating Nebuchadnezzar, she decides to leave the Protagonist in Rimaria's hands. Personality Due to her short on-screen appearances, not much is known about her personality, however from her little time seen and from dialogue with NPCs, Maria is shown to be very hardworking and helpful. Appearance Character Relationships *Protagonist (God Eater Online) - Having grown up together, she developed a sister-like relationship with them and made sure they wouldn't get into trouble. Being her only family left, she will do anything to protect them. *Godot Valentine - Due to his lack of effort to do any paperwork, she was assigned as his secretary and did any work he wouldn't do. Despite this, she saw how much effort he put in to protect everyone at the branch, gaining much respect from him. *Liu Feng Huang - It's known that they were good friends, and she eventually taught Liu how to fight properly with a God Arc. *Kareena Ali Rai - Both were on good terms, with Maria sometimes helping Kareena with nay work needed. *Dolores - As Dolores also had siblings, she knew how Maria felt and enjoyed hearing her many stories about Maria's younger sibling. They were known to be on good terms. Gallery Concept Art Yagami Maria.png|Character Maria Specs.png|Specs Resonant Ops Screenshot_20190624_043315.jpg|Maria in God Eater Resonant Ops Screenshot_20190630_221702.jpg|Maria and Re:Maria appearing under the same banner. Screenshot_20190702_072453.jpg|Maria's profile from the ReO Database Screenshot_20190702_072516.jpg|Rimaria's profile from the ReO Database IMG_20190705_194920.jpg|Victory Pose Category:Characters Category:God Eater Online Category:God Eater Resonant Ops